


Relaxation

by nerdiebeauty



Category: Assassin's Creed
Genre: Assassin's Creed III, F/M, Oral Sex, Sexual Content, Smut, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-21
Updated: 2015-04-21
Packaged: 2018-03-25 01:30:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,965
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3791593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nerdiebeauty/pseuds/nerdiebeauty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After a long day's work, Connor is willing to do anything for you to help you relax...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Relaxation

**Author's Note:**

> Found time to make another. This one is a bit longer and had more “goods” in it.
> 
> I hope it “pleases” you. :P
> 
> Warning: NSFW, I’m serious, YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED

Coming home from work, you feel exhausted. Working a 10-hour shift is not something you're used to, but it will grow on you eventually. You take a deep breath, looking down to the floor, hands on your hips, glad the day is over. You can hear footsteps coming down the hall and stop in the doorway. With your back turned, you already know whom it is that’s come to greet you.

“Long day, I take it?” Connor said with a smile as he leaned against the doorframe, arms folded with a relaxed posture.

“Sure was,” you sighed. “But I’ll get used to it.”

He can tell you are a little exhausted by the way you were standing, but he knows that you get used to long workdays very quickly. “I do not doubt it.” He grinned. “Are you alright?”

“Yes, I’ll be fine. Just need to rest for a bit,” as you make your way towards the bed.

“Would you like some help with that?” Connor said as a smirk slowly appeared across his face.

You can feel yourself blush a bit after listening to the question. “... Not really.” You hesitated as you turned to face him. “I don’t need anything right now.”

For some reason, he could tell you were not being sincere. He probably thought that if you asked for something, it would be a bother to him. But knowing Connor, he would do anything to please his woman, anything to keep her happy.

* * *

 

He stood up straight and began walking towards you, slowly and swaying. His arm began to reach out and around your waist, closing the space between you both, his forehead leaning on yours. He holds you in a firm embrace and lets out a soft sigh, closing his eyes.

“Are you sure?” he asked again.

You let out a sigh as well, closing your eyes and placing your hands over his chest during the embrace. At that moment, you felt so safe with him – you still cannot believe as big as this man is in posture and stance he could be such a gentle and caring one. You even give him the nickname ‘the gentle giant’ on many occasions. The thought of this makes you smile a little.

Your thoughts were briefly interrupted when you hear him say softly, “What would you have me do?”

You raised an eyebrow at the thought, thinking why would he ask such a thing now when you said you were fine, but you had a hint he saw right through you, but again, you softly reply, “I told you, you don’t have to do anything.”

Connor rebutted, “I want to. Whatever helps you to relax.”

You stay silent for a minute, slightly grateful that he would be willing to make you feel better after a long day’s work, but you were secretly hoping that he wouldn’t push himself to do so. After all, he has had a long day of work himself, so he should be as tired as you are, maybe more.

You slightly open your eyes in time to see a slight smirk on his face. Lifting your chin softly, he leans in and places a gentle kiss on your lips, causing you to close your eyes again slowly. The kiss gradually becomes passionate as he started to kiss you deeply, his tongue slowly and softly prodding at your bottom lip, asking for entrance. You shyly comply and your tongues intertwine with each other, releasing soft gasps for breath during each break of the kiss. You release a soft moan when he bit and sucked on your bottom lip.

All of a sudden, you can feel him tighten his grip on you and he slightly lifts you from the floor. He begins to turn around until you have your back turned to the door and slowly starts walking backwards towards the bed.  When the back of his legs hit the edge of the bed, he holds onto you as he starts to fall back, making you fall on top of him.

* * *

 

The fall broke the kiss long enough for him to give a soft chuckle and you couldn’t help but smile back along with a nervous laugh. He lifted his hand to your face and caressed your cheek, looking softly into your eyes before resuming your long kiss. You can feel him shifting beneath you and he’s switched positions to where you are the one on your back and he is towering on top.

 _Just what are you up to, Connor?_ You say to yourself nervously.

A part of you wants him to keep going, but the other part says you should stop here. You have never really been intimate with each other and the natural state of being afraid is starting to show itself. But you wonder if you could really trust this man with what he was doing or what he wanted to do? Did he even know what to do?

Still deep in thought, he can feel him move from your lips to trailing kisses along your cheeks to your neck, sucking on it slightly. The act caused you to make a slight moan afterwards as you start to feel his hot breath in your ear.

“Do you trust me?,” he asks softly, as if he were reading your thoughts all along. He then looks up at you, head tilted slightly with a curious look, waiting for an answer as he casually interlaced his fingers with yours and placed them above your head.

You couldn’t help but smile and feel relieved that he would actually ask such a question you were hoping he had asked in the first place. It’s just the way the question sounded made it feel like he really cared about how you felt. Maybe he did read your thoughts after all, because that was all you need to hear to know that you _CAN_ be safe with this man as well as trust him completely.

“… Yes.” You reply. “I do trust you, Connor.”

* * *

 

He smiled back, grateful that you do, and resumed kissing your neck. He then moved down and placed his hand under your shirt and started kissing in between your breasts, firming fondling one with his other hand. You let out a sigh of content, but he didn’t stay there long. He started kissing down your stomach to your hips, hiked up your dress, and nibbled slightly at your pelvis bone. You bit your lip at the sensations flowing through your body as Connor continued his kisses to the top of your thigh and stopped. He was now kneeling on the floor near the bedside and your groin is directly in front of him. You feel his hands grip your sides and they slowly move down to your underwear, whimpering as he did.

“You are either really eager for this or very sensitive,” he said with a seductive grin on his face.

You blush at him and move your arm to cover your bright red face.

“I'm not. D-don’t say that,” you breathed.

He gave a soft chuckle. “I only tease.”

He hooks his fingers into the side of your noticeably moist underwear and slowly starts pulling them down. You instinctively close your legs, which causes him to slightly force-spread them open with his shoulders, and you can almost hear him say in a whisper, “ _shhh, relax. Just trust me._ ”

Your breathing starts to become more heavily audible as he finally removes the underwear from your legs and tosses it aside. Connor pauses slightly to admire the sight in front of him; the amount of wetness occurring in between your legs was enough to drive him to his own climax, but Connor had control, and to him, this was your moment, not his.

* * *

 

Connor uses his fingers to slowly stroke your outer folds, causing you to breathe heavily and push your head back into the bed. He places a little nibble on the inside of your thigh, directly next to your pussy and you couldn’t help but release a sharp moan which felt like it came out of nowhere.

He chuckled softly and then moved directly over your pussy and you can feel his hot breath over it, causing shivers to crawl up your spine. Using his fingers to slowly open your folds, he then darts out his tongue and very quickly, but softly, licks your already swollen clit, causing you to gasp and slightly jerk your hips upwards towards his face. He rewards your response by giving slow firmer licks on your clit and sticks a finger inside your soaking pussy, setting a slow but steady pace. Loud moans escaped your lips and you are literally writhing against him, gripping the sheets above and to the side of you. Your eyes roll to the back of your head as you start to let go of your inhibitions and give into the pleasure coming from his actions.

“…C… Connor…” you finally managed to say in between breaths, biting your lip.

“No,” He said softly. “Say my real name.”

 _Really? That long name?_ You secretly scold to him. Your brain couldn’t process anything right now and he wanted you to say that long name of his? And yet, you couldn’t help but comply and tried your best to make the words while your brain is thoroughly drowning in ecstasy.

“R… Ah… Raton…Ratonhnhaké:ton…” you softly respond.

Ultimately pleased with your response, he gently bit his lip and slightly moaned, and rewarded you by adding another finger as well as quicker thrusts in and out of your slick pussy.

“Mmm… again,” he requested as he started to use his thumb to continue stroking your sensitive clit.

* * *

 

Your body already became undone and your brain was really struggling to make any sense of what was going on at this moment, not to mention almost forgetting how to form words.

 “Ra-Ratonhnhaké:ton…Ratonhnhaké:ton!” you cry in between your moaning breaths. Once again, he quickens the pace as your reward.

Your hips are now gyrating faster up and down against him. Connor uses his free hand to hold your hips down firmly and brings his mouth onto your pussy once more, lapping in between the wet folds while his curved fingers continued pumping and stroking those bundle of nerves inside you.

 _Where did he learn to do such things?!_ You scream to yourself. All these movements of his-- _the licking, the pumping, the stroking, the caressing_ \--all at one time was too much, causing your body to reach a breaking point and couldn’t hold out much longer.

Gripping the sheets tightly, you close your eyes tight and screamed loudly as you came, tensing and tightly clenching around him. You sharply arched your back as your body feels wave after wave of your orgasmic pleasure flood into you. Meanwhile, Connor didn’t stop and continued his movements on you, riding out your orgasm until you came down from your high, a firm smile of content on his face.

As you come down from your peak, you finally start to relax against the bed as your breathing slowly starts to become more normal, releasing your grip on the sheets. Connor slowly but hesitantly withdrew his fingers from you and gives your body a few more caresses before placing a trail of kisses while moving up your body, eventually coming face to face with you.

“Looks like someone enjoyed herself,” he said with a pleased look on his face.

Your already blushing face turns away from him and use your hand to cover your eyes, still breathing heavily.

“You tease too much,” you said shyly.

He gave a soft chuckle and grinned before placing a soft kiss on your lips. “Perhaps, but at least you feel more relaxed now.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> Due to demand, there may be a second part to this where there's actual penetration...
> 
> ...Because apparently one cannot be satisfy with just finger penetration. Stay tuned ^_^
> 
> UPDATE: The second part is up thanks to reisana_devlin!
> 
> Enjoy: http://archiveofourown.org/works/3794053


End file.
